


蜜桃成熟时

by lokywang



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Before They Met, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokywang/pseuds/lokywang
Summary: 在他们比武前的一次相遇





	蜜桃成熟时

蜜桃成熟时  
*维拉斯/奥伯伦/维拉斯

“我会成为一名骑士。”维拉斯总是那么认为，他在对躺在草地上的那个人这么说的时候，也带着信誓旦旦的语气。“等到了来年春天，河湾地会有一年一度的比武大会，到那个时候我就满了年龄，我会战胜多恩境内最厉害的武士，然后用剑挑下他的荣誉。”

“然后你就会成为高庭的百花骑士，当然。”躺在草地上的那个人漫不经心的接上这句话，他在说百花的时候加上了一点轻笑，好像讥讽他们高庭外墙上总被人赞美的娇嫩花朵。一个骑士和脆弱的花瓣联系在一起，总是带着点儿不详的征兆。维拉斯不喜欢他的语气。可是这个人，他微屈着膝盖，躺在曼德河边的草地上，嘴里叼着刚折的青草。不远处的花船带着竖琴和提琴的乐声，在飘洒着玫瑰花瓣的河中央满满飘荡……这是一年一度的盛会。河湾地一到夏日，城中总会弥漫开来各色的花香，总是以玫瑰为首，夹杂着百合，芍药，绣球。雏菊像草儿一般点缀满蔷薇的外墙，还有黄水仙和郁金香。

维拉斯就是在鲜花的集会上碰到这个人，河湾地的繁花盛宴总会吸引七大王国的游人来到此地，就连高庭里的小鸟儿也不例外的被这儿的热闹吸引。维拉斯是跑出来的，为了躲开祖母喋喋不休的叮嘱，父亲一如既往疼爱又严厉的训导，他在一早就骑着自己的枣红小马往山下的市镇里奔跑。他奔赴集市，那儿有各色的玫瑰和鲜花，陈酿的玫瑰红，漂亮的姑娘，还有说着不同语言的外乡人。

“你听上去好像不信？”维拉斯从草地上坐了起来，他看着这个陌生人，他就像任何一个集市上的普通男性一样穿着轻薄的绣花长袍，只不过没扣紧扣子，露出了大半的胸膛。维拉斯总是像不堪忍受那样的移开视线，接着被好奇和焦灼又偷偷移回去慢慢扫视他的长腿和翘臀。就算不曾开过荤，宫廷中长大的男孩儿也总会耳闻那些在玫瑰丛中发生的故事。被刺扎疼的男女调笑着互相拉扯彼此的衣服，他们在神木林中接吻，好像只是如此，旧神就能通过心树的眼睛保佑他们的恋情圆满长久。

“我当然相信。”外乡人的嘴角总是似笑非笑，维拉斯并不喜欢他的视线……就好像，他被剥离开来所有包裹的衣服，只剩一层透明的伪装，然后他被安置在曼德河前，像一个赤身裸体的局促少年。但那又好像一种错觉，毕竟那个人始终不曾注视着他，只是透过天空捕捉着远处的云，“高庭有很多骑士。”他摘下了叼着的草根，吹起了海对岸的口哨。维拉斯曾经遇到过几个海对岸的贵族，他们带着成群结队的奴隶，让他们用鲜花铺满自己的帆船，然后在航行的过程中抛下他们取乐。

维拉斯讨厌这些，他接受着骑士精神的教育长大，未免过于的我谦让和礼貌。他在集市失手掉落了玫瑰在这个人的脚边，而这个人弯腰捡起他的花束，然后送到鼻尖闻一闻。

他比维拉斯大了一轮有余，深色肌肤，丰满的唇上留着性感的胡须。他将那束玫瑰递送到维拉斯的手边，“玫瑰男孩。”他从唇齿中吐露出这个近乎调情的名字，视线意味深长的扫过他袖口的金线和玫瑰的图腾，“小心一些，别再掉了。”

“花归你了。”维拉斯几乎脱口而出，又为自己的鲁莽感到羞臊。在这儿没人知道他是谁，河湾地的继承人如今混在他的民众之中，只是普通到平凡的少年。  
而那人的眼睛动了动，他的目光中带了过多的信息，他的胸膛上还留着齿痕。维拉斯窘迫的移开自己的视线，只是又动了动嘴唇，“我们不会收回送出去的花。”

高庭里有多少姑娘都渴望着提利尔家的长子为她们送上玫瑰和亲吻？他是整个河湾地最好的猎鹰人，他也骑马，年轻的高庭继承人是梅斯公爵最宠爱的儿子，他正值，善良，又带着骑士的冒险精神。他现在闯荡在河湾的集市中，像任何一个执拗的青少年一样盯着陌生人的眼睛，仿佛在劝解，你必须收下它。

“玫瑰刺手。”这个人微笑，他调侃着高庭的少年，语气里缠绕着的欲望凝固成令他心跳停顿的渴求，维拉斯从未在他的人生中遇到过这样神秘的人物。“我听闻高庭的玫瑰只赠给远来的知识，动听的歌声，心上的爱人。而我既没有为你歌唱传奇，也不曾分享过智慧，所以男孩……”

“我不再是男孩。”维拉斯说道，“我知道你是外乡人，从你的口音和作风。也许你是来河湾欣赏这里的百花或者猎艳。”他说到这个单词的时候，磕绊了一下，“但既然远来是客，那就当这束花是赠给客人的礼物吧。”

“我从不白收别人的礼物。”那个人又笑了一笑，“你对我的来历感兴趣，那很好，我可以用一个故事来换你的玫瑰。”  
“很公平。”维拉斯说，他挺起胸膛，亦步亦趋的跟在这个人的身后，观察他像观察最任性的动物。他走路的姿势谨慎，维拉斯分神的想，也许他也习武。但他的口音，带着旧镇学士的细致，他可能是被学城遣返的学徒。或者是因为他风流不羁，他在集市中用一枚银币换了一瓶玫瑰红和美貌摊主的一个吻。最后他挺步在曼德河的边上，让那些游船成为他们故事的背景音。

“我来自旧镇，曾是打造了六根锁链的学徒。”  
七神在上，每一个旧镇的学士都拥有自己的家族的名字，而这个人就像是完全的神秘，他的口音无从分辨，听上去像是来自自由贸易联邦，但维拉斯也见识过，如果他愿意，他能将河湾的方言模仿的出神入化。

“你的姓氏？”维拉斯追问道，“每一个学徒都拥有自己的家族姓氏，。”  
“当然。”他微笑道，“我是家中的幼子，而我的兄长视我为他的耻辱，他给我赐名沙蛇，把我送到旧镇成为一个腐烂在书中的呆子。”  
“你是多恩人。”维拉斯脱口而出，“我听说多恩人的私生子都被称为沙蛇，就像河湾的佛花。”他的祖母还宣称多恩人都是淫荡的怪物，他们可以在任何地方交媾，而且他们现在的亲王，就是个坐在轮椅上的废物。“也许他有几分心机，但是和他那双残废的腿，又有什么作用？”

维拉斯对多恩孰无偏见，他还听闻多恩的奥伯伦亲王是阳戟城第一流的武士，他在明年的比武中，就想向红毒蛇讨教讨教。

“不错。”那人将玫瑰放在自己的身边，他满饮了一口玫瑰红，然后将酒瓶递到维拉斯的唇边。他的手指干燥温暖，好似一场不知名的蛊惑。“我去过异国，他们那儿可没有河湾地这么好的酒。”维拉斯就着他的手喝了一口，沙蛇直勾勾的盯着他的嘴唇，往下是少年露在外头的锁骨和喉结。海对岸的奴隶还总是有那些未成年的少年，他们柔软又温柔，像宠物般缩在主人的座椅下，献上他们娇嫩的肉体。

维拉斯讨厌那些暗示，他在心中按着自己的剑，他直觉这条沙蛇像是一场他期待已久的冒险。不是那种正统的骑士对抗，换上铠甲在演武场中的比划，而更像是……乘坐最好的船去到预言中的烟与盐之地，冒着迷雾和大雪，惊涛骇浪阻拦了他们的去路。神话中的龙和勇者飞越云朵，在七大王国的海岸着陆。这是崭新的，迷人的，令人窒息的冒险。

“我是学徒，也是杀手。我被旧镇驱逐出后，就前往异国，靠杀人换钱。我在你这个年纪的时候，已经离开了多恩。”  
“你叫什么名字？”维拉斯问他，他看到沙蛇的手指轻轻捏起玫瑰的花瓣，然后松开，他的声音就像花朵落地那般轻。“厄索，”他说，“是我们的语言中，太阳的意思。”

“罗格撒。”维拉斯说道，“就和你一样，我是来自河湾的佛花。”  
“高庭的私生子？”厄索近乎讥讽的弯起嘴角，“你就像是高庭城堡中养出来的最迷人的玫瑰。”他这么说着，像是吟唱一般抬起自己的手腕，落在维拉斯的腿上。他们也许都能猜出这不过是陌路相逢的一个谎言，但维拉斯令自己沉浸在其中，他抬了抬下颚，像任何一次命令，“说说你的故事吧，异乡人。”

“我们可以从夏天开始谈起。”厄索提议道，曼德河上的提琴在倾诉一场失败的贵族恋爱，年轻的贵族小姐没能和臣属的骑士私奔，他们被扔下鹰巢城的山洞。而厄索说，“我见过很多夏天，布拉佛斯的港口在夏天的时候总会有年轻的孩子推着他们的小车贩卖着新鲜的生蚝，自由贸易城邦是辛辣的香料，不像这儿。”他指着河湾地平和繁华的景象，“这儿太有秩序，高庭信奉着新神与旧神，而这两种神明都保佑着你们的生命。布拉佛斯不同，那儿的主神代表着死亡与解脱。”他看了一眼维拉斯，“他们深信被杀死是神明的恩赐。你害怕吗，当你信奉的主带着匕首和毒药来到你的枕边。”

“真正的骑士并不会畏惧死亡，那是对抗命运的一个结果，重要的是活着的过程。”  
“他们总用这种理论来教导你们河湾地的年轻人吗？”厄索笑起来，他流连在维拉斯卷曲的金发和嘴唇上，他的话是谜团，也是蛊惑，是曼德河中远方诗人带来的情歌，这个神秘的多恩人身上似乎带着一种力量，让维拉斯不由自主的往他靠近。

“在多恩，我们信奉生育之神。”  
“我知道。”维拉斯撇了撇嘴，这就是祖母口中放荡的多恩人，他们视私生子为沙子，你能数清沙漠中有多少细小的微尘吗？而这个假设放在厄索的身上令维拉斯多少感到不自在，他自然不是什么会因为几个荤笑话而脸红的处子，他也有过新鲜的体验，那是作为高庭的继承人必然经历的课程。他也知道眼前的沙蛇在说一个谎话，旧镇的学士不会接受一个私生子成为学徒，他或者是多恩贵族的次子，有过无数的情人。现在他将维拉斯视为一个小小的挑战，像摘下高庭最美的玫瑰那样，伸出手试探。

“你们多恩。”  
“我知道你想说什么，罗格撒 。”厄索笑着，他的手指灵活的越过他腿上的长袍，往他的腰际行走，“七大王国都觉得多恩人在这方面过于开放，但我们享受恋爱。那些在城堡里长大的贵族小孩懂这些吗？”他的舌头几乎就要碰到维拉斯的嘴唇。他挨得太近了，闻上去就像是混着百花和砂砾的玫瑰红。“贵族们得嫁娶门当户对的对象，所有的结合都是为了领土与利益，多恩的亲王也不可避免这样的命运，但如果是你，玫瑰男孩，你有选择的话，会娶一个喜欢的姑娘，还只是因为家族喜欢，而和一个你不爱的贵族成亲？”

骑士精神中并不包含这一些坊间流行的爱情故事范本，骑士可以向心仪的姑娘求爱，而高庭的继承人不行。维拉斯早就对此有所准备，他的祖母也为他挑选过了七大王国中最合适的贵族，但不是此刻。如今他是河湾地的罗格撒 佛花，不知名的私生子，像个处子一般在曼德河边的花丛中与一个多恩的骗子闲聊他不知道来路的故事。他们就差将潮湿的舌头混在一起，双腿交叠，如同春宫图中描绘的一样。

“我可以教你。”多恩的厄索用手指描摹他的嘴唇，“你送了我玫瑰花，我可以用别的来交换你想要的。”

离经叛道的体验，他不被，或者从不曾被允许进入市镇里的妓院，那都是庸俗的野花，如果让他的祖母来评价，“而你是高庭的金玫瑰，你只会拥有最好的。”维拉斯觉得他会厌恶，推开，甚至逃跑。但他这么年轻，这些好奇心暂时让他止住了逃跑的路，只是跟在厄索的身后，被他推入装饰着枚红色窗帘的房间，又因为呛人的香味咳嗽了一下。

维拉斯拒绝了厄索他们可以共享一个妓女的提议。“我不喜欢。”他说，现在他就躺在那张床上，铺着真丝玫瑰交织的床单，他摸了摸那上面的刺绣，看到厄索脱下了他身上的长袍，他的腰腹上还有着淡白色的剑痕。他说自己曾靠杀人换钱，也许并不全是谎言。

维拉斯感到了紧张，又仿佛有火焰烧灼着他的肌肤，他咽了口口水，看到厄索举着水壶来到他的身边。“害怕？”厄索带着笑意，他的手指滑过维拉斯绣着金色玫瑰的衣领，然后轻轻的扯开他的腰带。“总会有一个开始。”

壶中兑着蜂蜜的清水落在他赤裸的上半身，厄索的手指引领着他的舌头舔上自己的乳尖。他尝起来是盐的，是大海和旧书的墨香，他深色的肌肤上布满了细碎的伤痕，而维拉斯颤抖着的在他的腰侧留下了另一个齿印。

厄索带着轻笑和多恩人特有的豁达，他张开双腿让他抚摸自己已经半勃的性器，“只是这么容易。”他又凑进来，手指交叠着手指，用牙齿咬开维拉斯裤子上的绳结，他已经湿了，那是从前侍女从来没有给过他的体验。狂野诱人……又混合着危险。多恩人红色的舌头像蛇吐出红信，他像品尝成熟的桃子一样舔过维拉斯的性器。少年的，颤抖的，冒着水的性器，厄索趴在床铺的边缘，用喉咙款待他，然后是手指，他抬着眼睛问他怎么样。

“你还将会有更多的冒险。”厄索说，他放过了可怜的维拉斯，让他爬到自己的身上，“玫瑰男孩。”如今这个名称更像是一个志得意满的荣耀，高庭的金玫瑰像他掌心中的蜜桃，任由他摆弄的插入他的身体，然后是吻，一个，两个，三个，他教导他用上腰部的力量，往前冲刺，又用手指抚摸他布满汗水的下颚。

“我会摘下你。”厄索说，像毒蛇露出了他的利刃，“在来年春天。”维拉斯昏头涨脑，他什么都不清楚，在高潮的片刻对着红毒蛇露出他娇嫩如玫瑰般的脖颈，他被咬住了，然后坠入深渊。


End file.
